


论Steve的可爱之处——Bucky

by chenglian



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-13
Updated: 2016-08-13
Packaged: 2018-08-08 12:10:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7757344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chenglian/pseuds/chenglian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>多年后Steve和Bucky重逢之后的芽詹回忆</p>
            </blockquote>





	论Steve的可爱之处——Bucky

天空蓝得令人心醉，云朵洒落大地，飞跑的马蹄踏过农场的石子小道，不知名的野花被微风晃得摇曳晕迷。Bucky轻轻踢了踢马腹，使它跳起来越过篱栏，Steve骑着一匹棕色的马跟着跳过。他们横穿那些一垄垄新翻的泥土，最后在散漫着青雾的河畔停下。

Bucky勒住缰绳，唤着马儿拐了个弯，侧身看向Steve。眼中的倨傲仿佛在说，看啊Steve，这是JamesBarnes为你征服的疆土。

Steve跳下马向Bucky走去，蓝眼睛流露着微笑，金发在阳光下闪烁，仿佛一位王子。

他摘下宽边的帽子，吻了吻Bucky的手，“我认为我可以任你处置。”

“喔，那你去给我捉鱼。”Bucky用专属Steve的柔和语调说着。

“Bucky，你看那河流里畅游的小鱼，他们很快乐，不想被烦恼打扰。”

“我看不到。”Bucky凝视着Steve的脸，怎么也移不开目光。

他在想一个问题，为什么Steve这样可爱。这个问题从他小时候第一次见到Steve的时候就存在了，在他心底生根发芽。曾经Bucky在五年级的写作课上发表了一篇名为《论Steve Rogers的可爱之处》的议论文，他在课堂上大声背诵，用喜欢和骄傲的语气，就像吃到了一块最美味的红丝绒蛋糕。

坐在他前边的Steve从听到这个题目时就绷直了脊背，不是平时认真听课的那种挺直腰板的状态，而是充满了克制的激动。Bucky一边背诵着，一边注意着Steve的耳朵渐渐变得像还未盛开的玫瑰花瓣的颜色，他的目的达到了，他知道Steve很开心。如果不是在上课，他一定把他的金发揉的乱哄哄，搂住他的肩膀告诉他，“你就是这样可爱。”

写作老师给了他A+，批语是“愿你们诚挚的友谊直到永远”。

Steve下课后跑去学校商店买了一堆牛奶糖，装满了他的衣服口袋。老板还打趣他，追女孩子可不能只送牛奶糖。Steve脸红的辩解，不是，我是送给Bucky的。老板大笑着往他手里放了一把牛奶糖，说是额外赠送。

那天Bucky抱着装满奶糖的书包入睡，还梦到他和Steve一直在吃糖，吃的圆滚滚胖嘟嘟，变成了奇怪的生物，好像叫什么盾坨冬坨。

Bucky回想着过去，回想着Steve那一句稚嫩的“我最喜欢Bucky了”，最后又回到到“为什么Steve这样可爱”的问题上，然后他得出了一成不变的结论，天生的，就是这样。

Steve仰头看着高高坐在马背上的Bucky，隐约可以闻到他身上的柠檬气息，从这个角度可以看到他焕发光彩的眼底，他柔和的鼻尖弧度，他硬朗的脖颈线条，他的脑海里全部是眼前这位棕发友人，其他的所有思绪跑掉了。

“时间就像Rogers夫人为Steve和我做的樱桃派，吃掉就什么也没有了，但是酸甜松软的味道我永远不会忘记。时间就是这样不可思议，她虽然会过去，但会让人铭记。

挑战者号航天飞机在一九八三年的太空里漫游，像一条在深海里游动的巨型鲸鱼。一颗冷冷的恒星在一九八三年达到了钱德拉塞卡极限，嘭的一声炸出无数颗明亮的星星，让银河更加的绵延不绝。班恩河边的玫瑰在一九八三年的夏天迎风怒放，闪耀着黄油吐司的细嫩。烟花绽放在一九八三年的夜空下，照亮了挑战者号，流动的银河，鲜艳的玫瑰。这些可爱的香喷喷的事件都在欢迎着可爱的Steve的到来，于是Steve就在这样的一九八三年里出现了，他的可爱让我记住了一九八三年。

可爱是形容词，用在名词之前谓语之后，所以我的意思是，可爱的Steve。

一九八三年是可爱的，因为Steve是可爱的。Steve就像烘焙店里的奶酪面包，柔软，香喷喷的可爱。Steve就像在草木花卉里打滚的小狮子，毛发蓬松的可爱。Steve就像我家后院里生长的小南瓜，黄橙橙的可爱。

Steve的头发是金色的，很可爱。

Steve给我画画的时候，不让我乱动，很可爱。

Steve踩在小凳子上做煎蛋，很可爱。

Steve因为我忘记写作业而鼓着脸蛋生气，很可爱。

Steve洗手的时候，肥皂泡沫在他指缝里，很可爱。

Steve笑起来的时候，眼睛蓝得可爱。

为什么Steve这样可爱啊，因为Steve很可爱啊。

Steve喊我的名字时，很可爱。

一九八九年的我在法式烩虾仁上面涂了厚厚的一层巧克力，这不可爱。而Steve碰掉了我的巧克力虾仁，巧克力落在我的衬衫上，真可爱啊。我是说，他碰掉了我的虾仁，真是可爱啊。然后我和他一起打跑了好几个欺负流浪猫的小混蛋。他左一拳，右一脚，真可爱啊。Steve和我在一九八九年的五月，在他家门口种了一棵柠檬树，今年已经超过了我们的身高。真是可爱啊，他拿着水管浇水时忽然打了个喷嚏，然后我们被水浇透了，他当时还在想我们会不会变成柠檬汁，真是可爱啊。一九八九年的圣诞节，我们一人喝了一杯黑莓酒，Steve喝的脸都红了，眼睛泪汪汪的，可爱极了。

Steve就是这样可爱。正直的可爱，固执的可爱，优秀的可爱。Steve是我的好朋友，是我最好的朋友，是我可爱的朋友。我希望他永远可爱着，可爱着，可爱着。

真理是有条件的，Steve的可爱是无条件的。

综上所述，Steve是可爱的。”

Steve回想起Bucky写的那一篇《论Steve的可爱之处》，他记得清清楚楚，他记得那天下着小雨，粉笔的沉沫漂浮在空气中，Bucky的声音穿透他的心口，以一种柔软的天真烂漫的情调，向周围激荡着渗透他的全身。

微风从四面传来，散发着新灌木和红蔷薇的淡淡清香。

“我好像忘记来这的目的了。”Bucky笑着俯视Steve，眼神聚焦到他的嘴唇上，“垂涎欲滴先生。”

“你是想吃樱桃派还是法式烩虾仁？”Steve的眉毛扬起来。

“哇喔，原来你的记忆没有出问题。”Bucky懒洋洋的嘲讽着。

“Bucky，我当然记得。第一次遇到你时，你正在紧紧盯着手里的巧克力虾仁，眼睛里充满对美食的期待，你穿的灰格子短袖缺了一个纽扣。你看到我时，首先迈出了你的左脚，棕色的小皮鞋闪闪发亮，仿佛在告诉我，欢呼吧，呐喊吧，我们的主人要来拯救世界了。你第一次和女孩子约会时，喷了你爸爸的香水，买了两个草莓口味的冰淇淋，一个给了那位金发女孩儿，一个由我们两个分着吃了。你第一次在我家留宿，在黑暗里睁开你的小鹿眼睛，跟我说你开心的睡不着觉，我数绵羊数到第三百八十四只时，你终于入睡了。你在清晨六点十一分醒过来，恶作剧的扑到我身上，我过了很久才喘过气来。Bucky，就算我成为头发花白的老头子，我也不会忘记你的一切，更不会忘记你也成为了头发花白的英俊的老人。”

岁月正在纷纷后退，他们身穿军装在小酒馆里举起酒杯。大学的第一个暑假，他们在大峡谷高声呐喊欢呼，他们谈起愿望和理想。他们在中学的入学典礼上一起踹倒了橄榄球队的肌肉男生，和那几个故意找事的大块头打了起来，最后他们赢得了胜利以及全校通报。他们在小学的美术课上互相往对方身上涂抹颜料，他们手牵着手穿过积满雨水的地下桥，他们在雪地里打滚，瑟瑟发抖却开心的笑着，他们用稚嫩的嗓音哼唱着歌曲。

他们一起经历了年幼年少以及更遥远的未来，他们一起走了漫长的路程，那是属于他们的独一无二的彼此的时光。

“我真感觉我们现在就像九十多岁的老年人，喋喋不休的回想过去。”

“说不定在平行世界，我们已经是九十岁的高龄老人了。” 

“Steve，你真是傻的可爱，平行世界里我们除了经历不同，年龄肯定是一样的啊。”

Steve专心致志的看着他，“平行世界里的Bucky也会装作不认识我吗？”

“反正平行世界里的Steve说不定也会一声不吭跑去以色列。”Bucky突然沉下脸，本来温顺的眼睛冒出了隐隐约约的小火苗。

“我给你留了信。”Steve认真的说道，眼神正直坚定，仿佛下一秒就可以罗列出一百条一声不吭的正当理由。

“喔，你是说那封十六页的信件吗？十六页有十六分之十五是空白的，最后一页的倒数第二行，正数第十八行，只有一句黑色钢笔写的字：Bucky，我爱你，再见。”Bucky翻身下了马，他的声音在发抖，一种悲伤的感情正在席卷他。

是的，他现在很不高兴。莫名其妙被可爱的Steve丢在原地，简直莫名其妙。

“所以你不仅去了以色列，还加入了最危险的一零七部队。”Steve的声调仍然是温和的，却透露着劫后重生的心有余悸。

“我和你一样，也是军人。我更不能允许你一个人去危险的地方。”Bucky气愤Steve的不告而别，气愤Steve自私的将他考虑在外，他更气愤的是自己的心慌意乱。他不惧怕战场，他担心的是战场上的Steve。

他要保护他，他必须要保护他，这是他的责任，是一种自认识Steve之后自然而然的习惯。他要将最危险的敌人消灭的一干二净连渣都不剩，James Barnes要走在Steve Rogers的前面为他抵挡危险，以前是，现在是，将来更是，所以他选择了一零七部队。

“对不起。我应该尊重你的想法和选择。”Steve紧紧握住他的手。

“扯平，你救下我之后，我也离开了你。”Bucky闭上眼睛，感觉自己轻松了许多。

“然后你就把那十六分之十五的空白之处全部写上‘可爱的Steve，我也爱你，但是我要走了’，你是故意气我吗？”他冷静审视着Bucky的每一丝神情变化，微微松了口气，“虽然你现在皱着眉头，但是你应该好多了。”

“是啊，我现在好得很，我可爱的Steve。”Bucky睁开眼睛，他的心脏怦怦直跳，一种难以控制的情绪在全身蔓延，“我们现在是在开声讨大会吗？”

他想起来在刚来这个地方的时候荒草丛生，不知名的鸟儿扑打着翅膀从他头顶掠过，甚至有跑过的小老鼠撞到他的鞋子。但是这里有宽阔的河流，有葱郁秀丽的松树，有金色的晚霞，有雨后浓郁的草木香气，清新，湿润，宁静。

这一切是多么美好啊，他决定要将这一切复兴起来。他想象着在这一片望不到边的荒凉土地上生长出缠绕的藤蔓，生长出旺盛的瓜果，有酸酸甜甜的黑布林和长满绒毛的桃子，有红樱桃还有草莓，有迎风怒放的红玫瑰，有两匹良驹，一匹白马一匹棕马。他会将马厩打扫的干干净净，他会每天准备最新鲜的嫩草。他要在春天播种，在夏天看着碧绿绵延，他要眺望金色的深秋原野，窝在舒适的懒洋洋的冬天，吃着香喷喷的草莓派樱桃派，肆无忌惮的想起他可爱的Steve。

他想啊，以后还会见到可爱的Steve吗。

他想啊，可爱的Steve究竟在干什么啊。

他的眼睛里拥有骄傲的梦想和狂热的欲望。他的眼光与Steve的碰在一起，微风里朦胧的宁静悄悄降落，Steve颤抖的捧住Bucky的脸，轻轻吻下去。

你想知道这些年我在做什么吗？

我在找你。

一直在找你。

现在终于找到你了。

fin.


End file.
